Katherine
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: "Katherine Barlow? Didn't you hear? She's dead. Kissin' Kate Barlow killed her. The only victim without a kiss, because 'I love you' doesn't count after goodbye" Freeverse. K plus for death.


_**A/N: Hey! I just figured that Kate didn't receive enough attention from the fandom. ;) I just hope she's not OOC here. Please note that I have nothing against read-heads, I just really despise Linda Miller-Walker. I do hate Disney Princesses (Mulan and Pocahontas are NOT princesses), though. Don't judge! I just really hate them.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nor do I own "'I love you' doesn't count after goodbye" I really don't know who owns it. Or anything here, really.**_

**Katherine**_**,  
**__Kate,__**  
Katherine,**_

**Simple,**_**  
**__Sweet,_  
and  
_**Pretty**_.  
Just a simple  
**Schoolteacher.**_**  
**__Goodie-two-shoes  
Green Lake  
Sweetheart.  
_Everybody just_  
_**Adores you,  
Don't they?**_  
_

All those  
Guys**  
**_L-O-V-E  
You  
sososo  
much.  
_They wanted  
**Their teacher  
**All they got was  
**Their education.  
**But that  
_Prince Charming  
_Wouldn't take  
**No  
**For an answer.  
**No,  
**Trout Walker  
_Always  
_Got just what he  
W#A#N#T#E#D

Oh, look,  
Your roof is broken.  
_**He'll fix that.  
**_You're paying him in  
**P*E*A*C*H*E*S**,  
Your  
**Award-winning  
**Ones,  
_**Sam**__'s doing a job,_  
_Not a favor_.  
-_**  
**_Oh, look,  
Your door is broken.  
_**He'll fix that.**_  
More and more  
**P*E*A*C*H*E*S  
**Come his way.  
It's a job.  
_Just a job.  
_-  
**And, now, he's fixed everything  
In your schoolhouse.  
**-  
But. Now, look,  
Your _**heart's broken  
He'll fix that.  
**_That moment was  
_**Wonderful,  
Magical,  
Beautiful.  
**_But, honey,  
You of all people should  
**K#N#O#W**_**  
**_That  
_**Fairytales don't exist.  
**_

_Prince Charming's so perfect,  
But isn't he a __**jerk?  
**__That castle's so beautiful,  
But look, it's __**polluting.  
**__All your friends are so loyal-  
__**Loyal to their king.  
**__Cinderella's a Mary-Sue,  
Good thing she __**isn't you,**__  
She's a red-headed __**gold digger.  
You don't want Prince Charming, anyway,  
You want Romeo.  
**__But honey, you forget,__**  
They're called  
T-R-A-D-G-E-D-I-E-S  
For a  
R-E-A-S-O-N.**_

**C/r/a/s/h.  
**All you can remember is a  
**C/r/a/s/h.  
**And, honey, what else  
**C/r/a/s/h/e/d?**  
Your whole life_**  
**_**C/r/a/s/h/e/d  
**When those boats  
**C/r/a/s/h/e/d.**

_**D|e|a|d.  
**_They're  
_**D|e|a|d.  
**_He's  
_**D|e|a|d.**_

_**SamSamSam,  
**_Your  
_**R\o\m\e\o;  
**_Your  
_**ForbiddenLove;  
**_He's  
_**GoneGoneGone**_

_**It wasn't just Sam.**_

_**Katherine?  
Katherine Barlow?  
**_Oh, honey, didn't you hear?  
_**There's no Katherine Barlow.  
**_You killed her, remember?  
_**Kissin' Kate Barlow  
**_Killed her, they say;  
_**The only victim with no kiss.  
**_Because 'I love you' doesn't count after goodbye.  
He's gone, sweetie,  
_**You're g-o-n-e.**_

_**But, you still taught them a lesson.**_

"_**She only kissed those she killed"  
**_Isn't that true, Kate?  
_**You killed him.  
**_He was the first of your victims.  
_**Selfish Girl.  
Selfless Girl.**_

They were all  
_**Uneducated.  
**_You're still a teacher, right, Kate?  
_**T#E#A#C#H##T#H#E#M**_

-/|\-

_**Wake up, Katherine.  
**_You're home.  
_**But, where'd your lake go?  
**_It dried up.  
_**But, where're your peaches?  
**_Somewhere out there,  
In the dry lake bed,  
Under an overturned wood boat.  
_**But, where's your Sam?  
**_Oh, right, he's  
_**Gone.**_

_**Oh, you're cold.  
**__He'll fix that.  
__**Oh, you're heart's broken.  
**__He'll fix that.  
__**Keep dreaming, Princess.**_

Oh, look, he's found you!  
_Prince Charming.  
_He's here.  
He wants your money.  
_**What money?  
**_It's gone, gone, gone.  
They can dig for a hundred years,  
_**They'll never have it.  
**_**\|/**_**  
**_Oooh, a lizard.  
Isn't it pretty?  
_**Yellow,  
Eleven white spots,  
Black teeth,  
Red eyes,  
Poison bite.  
**_**/|\**_**  
**_They're afraid.  
**And you stare at it.**  
They shoot.  
They miss.  
**You smile.  
**_**Keep Digging.  
**_She shrieks,  
He's desperate.  
_**And you laugh.**_

**Katherine,  
**_Kate,  
__**Katherine**_


End file.
